


A Sleepy Morning

by WolfSpirit00



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Clones, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sleepiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 03:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9699185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfSpirit00/pseuds/WolfSpirit00
Summary: His floofy hair fell into his eyes, making him have to gently shake his head back to clear his face as he began to slowly run his fingers along Link's shoulders, down his side, along his bare chest and up his covered legs.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RazleDazle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazleDazle/gifts).



> This was entirely prompted by [This picture and specifically the small amount of sleepy Link audio near the beginning.](http://rhettandlinkommunity.com/m/blogpost?id=2452419%3ABlogPost%3A10155)

Sleepy blue eyes cracked open as cLink woke up and yawned, his arms still wrapped around his original from behind under the covers. The skinny frame felt both so very delicate and sturdy in his arms all at once and he couldn't help but squeeze gently in a sort of weak, half hug. His eyes focused in front of him where the original's head was and let his eyes trace the spot where his hairline ended on the back of his neck. An idea popped into his head and he smiled to himself, shifting forward a tiny bit and planting gentle little kisses along the skin, occasionally brushing his lips through the soft hair. That caused a soft little groan from the sleepy man which only made cLink smile more and he decided to continue. His floofy hair fell into his eyes, making him have to gently shake his head back to clear his face as he began to slowly run his fingers along Link's shoulders, down his side, along his bare chest and up his covered legs. This caused another groan and a sleepy, half unconscious voice, "Mmm... that's not funny." cLink kissed the back of his neck again a couple of times, earning a horse and very grumpy, "That's enough."

Link wasn't awake quite yet and cLink knew that... if he had been a little more awake he would have been reacting much more to cLink's touches - be it pushing for more (or more likely pushing him back with how tired he seemed... Link was always grumpy when he was tired). As it stood, however, the sleepyhead made no move to do either things, clearly wanting to not do anything more then sleep and try to pretend nothing around him was happening. So with gentle and skilled fingers cLink slipped his hand down under the waistband of the loose pajama bottoms, teasing his long fingers gently against Link's cool thighs. This earned a soft little huff and grunt from the man as his sleep was disturbed but nothing more then that, so the clone continued, tracing a single finger up the flaccid length hidden under layers of blankets and clothes. He made sure that he was gentle enough to not elect too much of a verbal reaction from the man, but cLink knew that it was going to certainly end up having an effect on the normally insatiable man.

Gently cLink continued to stroke a single finger up and down Link's shaft, slowly causing more blood to collect to the area while the sleeping man hardly noticed. He gave a few gentle, soft kisses along the back of Link's head, along his neck, against his ear and down his shoulders, which is what eventually earned a gentle swat from the other man and a grunt, "Quit it... Tryin'a sleep." cLink couldn't help himself as he smiled at how slurred the man's speech was. He never really noticed how... cute he was. It was weird seeing himself like that... or like this in in general for that matter, but he'd given up caring long ago. Might as well just enjoy themselves.

Gently cLink brushed his fingers against Link's thighs, this time a little more firmly then any of the touches he'd been giving so far. He massaged right below Link's belly before dipping his hands back down and tracing a few fingers firmly down Link's dick again, ending with gently palming his balls. All the while, his lips danced along Link's neck and shoulders, lightly kissing and licking and teasing. Link was noticeably becoming warm under cLink's hand so the clone knew he was having his desired effect, but sleepiness still won out in Link's brain and his eyes were still closed, breathing steady as his body began to react on it's own accord.

cLink continued to tease his fingers up and down, feeling Link slowly begin to get hard. Link had his eyes closed, but he started to huff and groan a little bit. He was pulled once again from his sleep, but only halfway. He felt what was happening and knew it was impacting his slumber but he couldn't wrap his head around what it was that was making him feel like this. He fidgeted a couple of times, "Ahh- ahh... Li-"

"Shhh." cLink kissed the crux of his neck and Link let himself to still once more, giving in to his sleepiness as he just felt what was happening to him. He decided to just enjoy this in his half asleep state, not even sure if this was real or just a dream. His body felt so sensitive, though... all cLink was doing so far was gently stroking him but yet Link's body felt like there was magma in his blood, making every extremity tingle and every nerve catch fire. Each kiss cLink planted on his neck and shoulders felt like flames licking at his flesh... His body felt like it was on fire but yet he was too tired to even so much as ask for more.

By now Link was getting pretty hard, so gently the clone wrapped his large hand around him, squeezing softly which earned a grunt and soft moan. He lightly scratched his teeth along Link's shoulders - never biting, only scratching - and that seemed to cause the man's hair to stand up on end as cLink finally dragged his hand down, then back up. A soft moan escaped Link's lips as cLink began to suck on the back of his neck.

Link began to pant harder as cLink stroked him steadily and a little harder, feeling dampness coating the inside of his underwear. Luckily cLink finally pushed the clothes down just enough so Link's dick was free, though still hidden by the covers. The freedom seemed to only make his dick that much harder. The clone gently twirled a single finger around the slick head teasingly before brushing over the tip, spreading the precum down the shaft and all the way down, going so far as to massage and palmed his balls. By now Link was breathing hard, gentle whimpers and whines escaping his lips as his body involuntarily arched to the pleasure but no more movement was made by him.

That only made cLink smile a little... jeez he really tired Link out last night, huh? If he was so sleepy as to not even try to thrust into his hand? He bit hard on Link's shoulder, nearly drawing blood which earned a soft gasp before cLink sped his hand up, turning the bite into gentle licks and sucking on the mark he left. Link's body still didn't move much, but it did shake and shiver and tremble underneath the clone as it got closer and closer. cLink himself rubbed his body up gently against Link, but fought to keep himself from getting hard. This was for Link and Link alone right now.

"Ah - ah... wha-" Link wasn't really aware what was going on in his still half-asleep daze. All he was aware of was the mind numbing amount of pleasure encompassing his entire body. He didn't bother with trying to think about anything else as the muscles in his abdomen began to tense. cLink could tell that Link was very close and he thought for a moment about edging him on a little bit, but opted to be nice instead and stroked the man harder. His partially awake body would be sensitive enough from being half asleep so that would make the man's orgasm hard enough, he figured.

When Link finally came, his head leaned back into cLink, a deep moaning groan escaping the base of his throat. His entire body shook and trembled as wave after wave of ecstasy crashed over him, numbing his mind and senses. cLink shifted around to catch Link's mouth in a deep kiss, letting his skilled tongue slip into the warm mouth for a few moments as his hand caught all of the cum to keep the sheets from getting too gross.

He only let Link's mouth go as the man began to come down from his orgasm. cLink laid back down on his side and reached behind him, grabbing a tissue from the side table and cleaning off his hand before dropping the tissue into the waste basket next to the bed. He then returned to holding the original Link, slipping his softening member back into his underwear and straightening his pajama pants. He then closed his eyes with a soft smile, letting the feel of the warm man in front of him lull him back to sleep.

Link himself went limp again, his body feeling spent. His head buzzed and his body felt like led and honestly he couldn't feel more satisfied if he tried. With a soft little "Mmmph" He nestled himself back into cLink, enjoying the feeling of strong arms wrapped around him as he finally let go of the small amount of consciousness he still had.


End file.
